


Not the Tall Thing Again

by anxiousdryad



Series: The Tall Thing [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but reggie is the same height, julie just wants to practice, luke likes to be tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdryad/pseuds/anxiousdryad
Summary: Julie finds out there are a few arguments that transcend even death
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Tall Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180712
Comments: 36
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that in the show, Luke is always jumping on things, and it made me think he wants to be taller. Then I realized Charlie and Jeremy are the exact same height, and this was born.

Julie has never been ashamed of her smaller 5’4 stature. Her boys tower above her, and normally when surrounded by taller people, she gets a little nervous and self conscious. Alex’s 5’10 doesn’t bother her, in fact he makes the best look out and the best person to give out piggy back rides. She thinks Luke and Reggie are the same height, but she’s never sure. Some days Reggie definitely looks taller, and others Luke seems to have the edge. Julie didn’t think it was all a big issue anyways, who cares how tall you are when everyone is buried in a 6 foot coffin?

She’s sitting on the piano bench, writing after school, when the boys poof in, and the noise immediately increases as Luke and Reggie bicker. Alex wanders over with a heavy sigh and plops on the bench next to her.

“What is going on?” Julie asks. Alex thumps his head on the piano, the keys playing a broken melody.

“The tall thing,” He groans.

“The tall thing?”

“I am clearly the taller one, and Luke here, does not agree with me!” Reggie spins to her. Julie stares at him, completely lost. “Come on Julie, help me out here.”, Reggie begs.

“Bro, no you are not!” Luke glares at Reggie, and shoves his shoulder.

“Dude, I am 5’8 and ¾, you were 5’8 and a half. Remember, we measured it last week at Home Depot?” Reggie shoves back.

“Like with the big rainbow measuring thing by the registers?” Julie interjects, and at the same time, Alex says “You went to Home Depot?? Seriously?”

“You are so not, you wore your boots!” Luke snaps.

“Liar!” Reggie launches at Luke, and the two boys tumble to the carpet.

“Are they serious about this?” Julie mutters to Alex. He nods, the movement pressing a few more keys, the melody less broken.

“Julie write those notes down!” Luke calls out mid-argument. Julie sighs and scribbles the combo down for her bandmate. She looks up to the two boys entangled on the floor. Reggie is winning, using his long legs to his advantage.

“So wait, how are they the same height? Reggie clearly has longer legs” Julie points out.

“It’s a proportion thing, and Reggie just wears a lot of skinny jeans” Alex sighs.

Luke broke free and dashes out of Reggie’s grasp. The two ghosts bolt around the room, Reggie gritting out curses as Luke weaves expertly between and over the furniture. He jumps on the small bit of space on the piano bench between Julie and Alex, and sticks his tongue out at his bandmate across the grand piano.

“Ha, Julie is a safe zone, so I declare myself the tallest today!” Luke crows and sticks his tongue out again for good measure. Alex mutters something about safe zones Julie can’t catch, but Luke heard and kicks Alex hard. She rolls her eyes, reaches up and shoves at Luke’s thighs. He loses his balance and his arms windmill, and before Luke can hit the ground, he poofs away, landing with a thud on the couch.

“Hey!” Luke gives her a puppy dog pouting face, and her cheeks flame for a moment as her mind replays her hand on his leg as she shoved him.

Reggie takes advantage of the guitarist being distracted and jumps on top of him. Luke grunts and groans. “Dude, you are too heavy for this.”

Reggie sniffs. “Serves you right, shortie.” Alex and Julie don’t even bother to hide their giggles as Luke tries to get Reggie off, and suffers an elbow to the stomach.

After that, Julie can’t help but notice Luke is almost always jumping on something to be taller. The piano, the coffee table, the couch. He even once poofed to the loft to prove a point. He’s always sitting on their counters, the backs of sofas, and sitting on the backs of chairs. It's worse during arguments, and even more noticeable when his energy is up. Julie watched him play his acoustic on the piano one day to get one up on Reggie who was standing on the drum platform her dad installed for Alex.

Reggie has no shame in using his shoes to get the edge on Luke, wearing a set of heavy Timberland like boots with just enough of a heel to get a bit more height. Luke won't stoop to that level, he loves his Vans and refuses to change into different shoes. Julie once joked Luke needed lifts in his shoes, and her guitarist’s eyes lit up.

“Wait they make lifts for shoes?!”

Alex raises an indignant eyebrow. “How did you not know that?”

Luke just shrugs and goes back to picking out a melody on his guitar.

Next week, Reggie does his hair all week with more volume. Luke ends up tackling him and completely messing up Reggie’s hair. Reggie sat on Luke for a full hour after that, refusing to get up until Luke apologized for messing up his hair. Neither Julie or Alex would rescue Luke despite his begging.

For a few weeks, the height argument no longer is a thing to both Julie and Alex's relief. Then Carlos asks Ray about when he’ll get tall, and it starts all over again. Luke wins that day, though both had poofed away mid-argument so Julie isn’t sure how exactly Luke won.

Julie watches the argument play out a few more times, Luke always climbing something during the argument, trying to get a physical one up on Reggie. Most of the time it ends with both of them wrestling, or Reggie tackling Luke.

On Thursday, both poof to Home Depot to check heights again mid-rehearsal.

Julie groans and glances at Alex behind the drums. “How long have they been arguing this point again?”

Alex frowns and counts on his fingers. “At least 28 years for sure, it was really bad when we were all going through growth spurts.”

Luke and Reggie poof back in, yelling. Luke gets back on the coffee table, still arguing with Reggie.

“Can we please be done with this?” Julie groans.

Both boys ignore her and continue their argument, Luke arguing that hair height does not count towards the official height. Julie stomps to the back closet, rifling through for a tape measure. She finally finds one and stomps back to the boys. She quickly shoves Luke off the coffee table and takes his place.

“Hey, that was my spot” Luke pouts. Reggie turns to Luke, a quip on his lips, but Julie holds out a hand.

“Here is what we’re going to do. I’m going to use the measuring tape, and whoever is tallest wins the argument. After this, the height thing argument never happens again, deal?”

“How do I know Luke won’t cheat by going on his tiptoes?” Reggie whines.

“Alex is refereeing,” Julie says, and the drummer nods as he claims his spot on the couch. "Deal?"

Both boys exchange glances and then look back at her. "Deal", they say in unison.

Julie nods, satisfied. “Okay, both of you stand next to each other." Reggie slides next to Luke, and bumps him hard, causing Luke to stumble.

“Julie he’s trying to intimidate me!” Luke cries. Julie gives Reggie a stern look, (which he wilts a little under) and pulls the tape out of its casing. She drops the edge to the floor and checks Reggie’s height. 5’8, exactly. She moves it over to Luke, who blinks up at her.

“Luke, you need to look straight ahead,” She reminds him. Luke nods, and laser focuses on a spot on the wall. Julie moves in front of him and realizes he now is staring right where her shirt ends and exposes her stomach to the cool Saturday morning air. Julie feels her cheeks warm, and butterflies fill her chest, but she stays on task. Luke is 5’8, but the top of his head edges slightly past the 5’8 mark on the tape measure. She lets the tape retract with a snap, and drops to the couch next to Alex.

"So, who wins?" Luke demands, leaning on the coffee table.

Julie rubs her eyes, hoping the heat will leave her face. “Luke wins, he’s slightly over the 5’8 mark.”

Luke fist pumps, and whoops.

“No fair, you’re crushing on him of course you let him win!” Reggie whines, collapsing into a chair. All three freeze and Julie’s cheeks are definitely on fire now. Luke isn’t faring any better, his eyes huge and his cheeks are coloring a pretty pink as he stares at his bandmate.

Reggie still has yet to realize the weight of his statement, pouting in the chair and refusing to look at Luke.

“Reggie!” Alex hisses. Reggie shifts his gaze to Alex and huffs. Alex looks pointedly at Julie, who has her eyes glued to the floor and then at Luke. It takes a minute, and then it clicks and Reggie looks horrified.

“Oh shit, I gotta– um– Luke you win! See ya!” Reggie poofs away.

The tension is palpable, and for once, Luke not moving.

Alex stands and looks at Luke. “Well, congrats bro, you finally won.” He stretches and poofs out, leaving just Julie and Luke. Julie shoots to her feet, looking everywhere but Luke.

“I gotta, um, help Carlos with some homework, I’ll see you guys later.” She rushes out of the studio, the garage doors still open behind her.

“I–I won?” Luke stutters to an empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex swore the tall thing would be over now that Julie had declared a winner. And for a few days, it was over. It was also awkward as hell for the first day or so, (Julie couldn't look at Luke without blushing and Luke spaced out every time he glanced at her) but one movie night later (the High School Musical trilogy), it was all back to normal. 

The Saturday morning had dragged by agonizingly slow. Julie was out; she’d promised Carlos last week she’d go to his baseball game. Reggie and Luke swore they were just running out to see if the old record store was still standing, but he highly doubted that was where they only were going. Alex had spent the morning looking for Willie, with no luck. Now he was on the couch, flipping through a magazine Flynn had left for them. 

The studio doors open violently, and Alex jumps as Julie drops her bag on the ground with a thump. Alex did a double-take as the girl huffed in the doorway.

Julie was wearing a jersey, with a large number 7 on the front. The number had been bedazzled and her eye makeup was the exact same shade as the number, with a few rhinestones added to her eyeliner. Her hair was stuffed hazardously in the tiny hole in the back of her baseball cap (also bedazzled) and strands were escaping, making Julie look slightly crazed. The outfit screams Flynn’s handiwork to him, but that doesn’t matter. Julie is already weaving through the furniture and makes a beeline to where he was on the couch, and plops herself on the floor between his legs. 

“Did I mention I hate baseball?” She moans, burying her head in her arms on the coffee table. Alex leans forward and pokes the baseball cap perched on her head. 

“No, tell me more.” He says with a teasing grin. She sighs and leans back against his knees. Alex plays with a strand of her hair, spinning it around his finger. 

“I wish there were more timing rules, I was going to cry if they went into the 11th inning.”

“I never understood baseball, why would you want to run after a ball after someone hits it? I mean the uniforms aren’t horrid, but still.” Alex hums. 

“Running and tight pants?” She turns and gives him a smirk. Alex shrugs, not answering. “I thought you liked skater boys in baggy clothing and long hair.” 

“Listen, I can appreciate a boy in uniform, and the baseball uniforms have gotten better since 1995.” Alex blushes. “But yes skater boys are definitely my type.”

Julie turns back around and leans on his knees with a satisfied sigh. “90s rockers are  _ your _ type though,” Alex pokes her in the back, and Julie shoots him the stink eye over her shoulder. He holds up his hands in surrender. 

  
“Hey I had a thing for Luke too at one point, no shame there.”

She groans and drops her head back on the table. “My type is a cute boy who cares for me, makes me laugh, is okay with my music, and isn’t too tall.” 

Alex grins behind her. A _h-ha! that describes Luke to a – Wait_. 

Alex blinks.

“Isn’t too tall?” 

“Yup,” She pops the P. “Tall people intimidate me,” She glances at him. “No offense, but I hate when people loom over me, makes me feel like a bug.”

“None taken...” He trails off. If Luke found out, it would render the entire argument that started the whole issue completely null and void at this point. 

As if he was summoned by Alex’s thoughts, Luke poofs in with Reggie on his heels, an argument still on their lips. At the sight of Julie, a big smile grows on Luke’s face, and he dashes for the piano, argument forgotten. Reggie makes eye contact with Alex and mouths “The Julie Face.”

“Julie, I had some new song ideas, want to see?” He bounces back over. Julie looks up at him. 

“As long as there's no baseball involved, yes.”

“So this means I can’t sing,  _ I Don’t Dance _ ?” Reggie asks, striking a pose from that High School Musical movie they watched last weekend. Julie shoots him a weak glare and chucks her baseball hat at him. Reggie catches it and sticks it on his head backward. The rhinestones on the back of the hat glitter in the afternoon sun and Alex can make out the word  _ Molina _ on the back. It suits Reggie. 

Mid conversation, Alex’s hands had found their way into her hair, and he was braiding strands absentmindedly. Julie didn’t seem to care and was focused on the journal on the coffee table in front of her. 

Luke and Reggie were in a competition to see who could balance one of Alex’s drumsticks on their nose the longest, so far Luke was winning. 

“Hey ‘Lex?”

“Hmm?”. 

“Why did they start the fight over who’s tallest?”

Alex catches her reflection in the mirror, and she's staring at Luke, who has ditched trying to balance the drumstick and jumped back into an argument with Reggie. 

“Because whoever was the tallest got the cutest girls or something I don’t remember the argument that started it.”

“It started because Luke and I both were trying to impress a girl.” Reggie flops in the armchair. “I definitely was the tallest that night.”

“No way bro, you were not the tallest.” Luke jumps on the other armchair. 

Alex groans. “Nope, don’t you dare start again, Julie already picked a winner.”

Reggie opens his mouth to counter the argument, but Alex shoots him a look with his eyes that he hopes conveys “ _ I will kill you if you say anything _ ”. Reggie’s mouth snaps shut. 

“Come on, it was easy to see I am the tallest.” Luke spun on the armchair he was on, now hanging upside down with his legs dangling in the air. 

“Do girls even find tall guys hot these days?” Reggie asks, turning to Julie. Alex was very thankful for Reggie's obliviousness and bluntness right now. 

She looks up from Luke’s journal.  “I dunno, ask Flynn, she’s more in tune with pop culture than me.”

“Well what about you, you’re a girl. Do you find tall guys attractive?” Reggie leans back in the chair, steepling his fingers and peering over them at Julie. Alex has to admit, it’s a good therapist impression. Alex glances to Luke, who's already tuned them out and trying to balance on the back of the chair. 

“Nah, I like shorter guys. Makes kissing way easier when you’re not reaching for the stars.” Julie drops her gaze back to the journal, grabbing a pencil to make a note by one of Luke’s lyrics.

"Ooof!" The three of them jump at a loud thud. Luke pops up from behind the armchair, pink flushed across his cheeks. 

“Ah, sorry I just, um, lost my balance.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, but the blush stays. Alex smirks. 

“So you just started arguing over who’s taller because of a girl?” Julie gives them a disapproving look. Reggie shrugs. 

“I guess so.”

“Yeah, well, Reggie has won that argument so, it doesn’t matter anyway.” Luke sits back in the chair, his fingers rolling the chains on his jeans. Alex’s mouth drops open.

“I won?!” Reggie squeaks. 

Julie pays neither of them any attention and turns back to the journal on the table, writing one more note, before closing it. “I’ll ask Flynn about it for you Reg, though you’ll probably get an 8-page paper in response to ‘why people shouldn’t rate men just based on their height’ .” Julie snatches her hat off his hair as she passes, and puts it on backward. 

“Ooh, double spaced!” Alex adds, and Julie shoots him finger guns, before walking back to the house. 

Immediately Alex and Reggie turn to Luke. He’s watching Julie go, a small smile growing. He looks over and catches the two boys smirking at him, and Luke goes pink again. 

“Lost your balance?” Alex snickers.

“I won?!” Reggie exclaims. 

Luke glares at both of them and hucks a pillow at Alex. He ducks, and it smacks the wall behind him. “Ouch, losing your aim too–oof!” The next pillow hits home. 

“Come on dude, you can’t argue about who’s tallest for 25 years and then drop it just like that!” Reggie says.

“So what?” Luke stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I admit defeat, you won man."

“Seriously?!” Reggie throws his hands up in the air. 

“You literally fell off your chair when she said she liked shorter guys, plus finally admitted Reggie is the taller one just because she said she liked shorter guys.” Alex points out. 

“Pfft, no.” Luke splutters, and spins to send another glare at Alex, jean chains clinking against each other as he moves. 

“Uh-oh, I think someone has a crush on Julieeee!” Reggie sing-songs, and Luke grabs the darts. 

“I do not!” He grinds out, throwing a dart at the board. It misses, horribly. 

“Reginald, what is your prognosis for this sad sad specimen?” Alex pretends to push up a pair of invisible glasses. 

“I say, Alexander, I think he has a very serious case of pinning and a case of being whipped” Reggie replies, taking on a British accent. Luke glares and raises a dart to throw towards Reggie. He squeaks and poofs away, reappearing behind Alex and the couch. 

“Luke, it’s just a crush, lighten up man.”

Reggie leans over Alex’s shoulder. “I dunno man, this is almost Riley Thompson from 3rd grade bad.” 

“Fine!” Luke throws the darts down. “I  _ maaaybe _ have a crush on Julie. Now would two you leave me alone?!” 

Alex holds up his hands in surrender, and Reggie waves an imaginary white flag. The white flag is extra, but Luke deems it enough. He huffs one more time, runs his hands through his hair, and starts pacing. Mid stride, he poofs away. 

“Ok, soooo, that was interesting.” 

“I know right? I won the tall contest!” Reggie beams. 

“Not that!” Alex says, and then backpedals at his friend’s hurt expression. “Well, congrats you are second tallest in the band now.” The smile is back. “But seriously, we need to figure out a way to get the two of them to admit they like each other!”

“Ooh, I know, I know!" Reggie's hand shot excitedly in the air, and he waved it like he was waiting to be called on in class. "lock em in a room together!” Reggie grins. “No way out.”

“Lovely idea Reg, if they both were alive, and one couldn’t poof out of the room.” 

Reggie deflates, and Alex pats his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is! I am sorry for the delay, I suddenly have 8 other fic ideas for JATP which is super exciting, hopefully, my writers block doesn't try to kill them. I have a small 5+1 planned to follow this, no promises but Alex and Reggie follow through on their plans to get the two to admit they like each other. 
> 
> Also, how does one go about finding a beta? I suck at editing unless betas are not that, I've been writing fanfic for years but never posted anything, so I am still a baby at this. 
> 
> If you want to come scream at me on Tumblr, please do, I am anxiousdryad there too. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @thesunwillart on tumblr for inspiring this fic, I ranted in their inbox and they were super nice and added this so would be something Luke and Reggie would fight over, and I loved the idea so much I had to write it, and did it under two hours so I'm going to apologize for any mistakes that are in here. I hope you enjoyed the fic, this is my first time writing these characters and I really hope I did them some justice.
> 
> Edit: um wow, I did not expect this kind of reaction, thank you everyone. If you want to come scream at me on tumblr, I'm @anxiousdryad


End file.
